


beneath your lips (lie the trick of it, babe)

by rustingstardust



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingstardust/pseuds/rustingstardust
Summary: during his junior year of college, twenty one year old virgil sanders sees his old high school crush (and tormentor) roman kinglsey had answered his desperate ad in search of a room mate.weighing his options, virgil decides that roman was the best and least risky option. at worst, roman would annoy him. at best, they'd ignore each other.it goes better than he thought. eventually.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 10





	beneath your lips (lie the trick of it, babe)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first prinxiety one shot  
> Im still trying to find my writing voice, so please dont give up on me lol.  
> if anyone is interested in being a beta, dm me at tumblr @teenagecringe  
> comments are appreciated!  
> enoy!

honestly, virgil was not expecting anything good to come out of 2020. 

an intense falling out with his best friend of ten years, janus, in early march left him with no roommate and his entire social life dead. he had to take on extra shifts at his dead end grocery store job to make ends meet, which made his online classes harder to get through. then the almost apocalypse had even the very little options he had of going out depleted. 

so, all in all virgils hopes were not on the incline, but the need for a new roommate was. 

as a last ditch attempt of not being homeless, virgil opened his computer and sent out an ad for a roommate who would be clean, quiet and please, dear god, pay the bills on time.  
things were silent for days until the sweet, sweet notification that someone had answered his cry for help. his was it, he thought, this was were things were going to turn around. then he read further and saw just who was applying. 

roman kingsley, his crush since freshmen year of high school and tormentor since sophomore. the confidence and immense talent were hot. the general being kind of an ass and making fun of virgils make up was.. not. 

"i'm such an idiot," virgil sighed, clicking onto romans contact information and sending him a text. 

𝙝𝙚𝙮, 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙫𝙞𝙧𝙜𝙞𝙡. 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙖𝙙?

so far, so good. short and simple, no hint of over thinking at all. maybe. a reply came two minutes later.

𝙃𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚! 𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪? 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙚𝙨, 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙙.

roman probably didn't even remember him. It had been a few years since graduation, and other than the passing facebook post virgil hadn't hear much of anything from him. they texted back and forth for a few minutes, choosing a nice cafe to meet up in to discuss more details the next day. 

with at least one problem solved, he flopped back onto his bed and sighed, not knowing what to expect for tomorrow.


End file.
